The Best Years of our Lives
by zelda-chic04
Summary: SEQUEL TO A SUMMER TO REMEMBER Its finally Kagome's and Sango's senior year in highschool after a long summer. What will be in store for them? Join kagome and sango to find out how their lives will be changed, forever...
1. Chapter 1: After it all

**Author's Note**: Here it is! The long awaited sequel to A Summer to Remember!!! It's based on Kagome and Sango in their senior year of high school. I really don't want to do a "school" story involving InuYasha characters because everyone does one…but it's the only thing that fits. So I guess I'll just have to make do. I have to thank my one friend (who will remain unnamed) for giving me some unexpected inspiration for this story. I hope you guys enjoy!!

LaTeR dAyZ!

Zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

The Best Years of Our Lives

**Chapter 1**: After it all

The soft music swept through the room gently waking up the sleeping girl. Her long ebony hair was strewn all over her pillow and blankets all over her bed. Her cat started pawing at the girl's arms trying to wake her up.

"Mmm…Buyo…go away…" She mumbled pushing the cat off.

"KAGOME! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.

She opened her eyes to see it was 8:30, fifteen minutes until the tardy bell rings. Quickly getting up, showering, and dressing, Kagome Higurashi was on her way.

Running up to the school's front doors, the tardy bell started ringing signaling that school had begun. After about five minutes Kagome finally found her first class; her teacher already started.

"Ah…Miss Higurashi. You're late on you're first day of your senior year. I'll give you a warning this time. Please take your seat." The teacher said.

"I'm sorry sir, I promise I'll be on time next time." Kagome said, bowing, and taking her seat next to Sango.

"Hey girl! I should've known that you'd be late." Sango laughed and winked.

"Very funny…I slept through my alarm…again…" Kagome said yawning and sitting back in her chair.

"Miss Higurashi! I warned you about being late! Now I have to warn you about disturbing the class!" The teacher scolded again.

Kagome blushed and sunk lower into her chair. "This year is gonna go grrreeeaaattt…" She whispered to herself rolling her eyes.

* * *

Just about when Kagome was about to fall asleep the bell rang. The students fidgeted to grab all their books and scurry on out to their next class. Sango got up and waited for Kagome, who was still sleeping.

"KAGOME! WAKE UP! It's time to go!" Sango said shaking Kagome.

"Huh…what? Oh…man…that class took forever!" Kagome said grabbing her books and standing up.

Sango laughed. "You have no right to say that…"

"Why not?"

"You slept through the whole thing."

"Oh…oh well…lets get to our next class…" Kagome said heading for the door. Sango nodded and followed Kagome.

They walked into a smaller room with black topped tables made for two people to sit in. It was a biology class with posters and different animal, plant and body models everywhere. Kagome and Sango found a table half way towards the back and waited for all of the other students to file in and seat themselves. When everyone seemed to filter in and sit down two young men walked in and approached the teacher.

"Class…" The teacher said despite the fact that most of the students weren't paying attention. "Class!" He tried again, but no luck. He cleared his throat and tried for a third time. "CLASS!!" Everyone stopped and found a seat to sit in. "Class, We have two new students in our class today! Mr. Miroku Hanaki and Mr. InuYasha Takashi. There is an open table over there you can sit at." Both Miroku and InuYasha nodded their heads and took their seats.

Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped as their teacher introduced the new students. "Kagome! Oh my gosh Kagome! Are they who I think they are?!" Sango said leaning over to Kagome.

Kagome sunk low and sighed. "You're not imagining things." She said folding her arms.

"You still upset about that?"

"You would be too!"

"True…but still! It's been a whole entire summer since that happed! Let it go…please…"

Kagome sighed and sat up right. "I guess so…" She looked across the room trying not to stare at InuYasha. She noticed that quite a few of the other girls were staring at the two boys and giggling. Kagome leaned over to Sango. "Are you afraid that some girl is gonna 'steal' Miroku away from you?"

Sango laughed. "Nah…He's pretty solid. We've been writing e-mails back and forth to each other this past summer, but he never mentioned anything about coming to our school this summer."

Kagome mouthed an 'O'. This class seemed much longer only because a cause of a broken heart was there.

* * *

The bell rang and the students got up and filed out as usual. Before the boys got out of the room, Sango caught up and tapped Miroku on the shoulder.

"Hey you! What in the world are you doing here?" Sango giggled.

"Hey sexy! Um…SURPRISE!" Miroku laughed and hugged Sango.

"I'm gonna wait outside…" InuYasha said leaving the room.

"Ok man! I missed you so much girl!" Miroku said.

"I missed you too."

Kagome stood back and watched all the action happen. She was very happy for Miroku and Sango but felt empty inside. When Kagome saw InuYasha walk out without even looking or saying hello, her heart dropped passed the floor.

Sango saw Kagome standing alone and walked over to her. "Hey! Sorry about that…"

"Forget it. It's ok!" Kagome tried to smile.

"Nice to see you again Miss Kagome." Miroku bowed.

Kagome giggled. "Nice to see you again too. Ha ha…still as polite as ever."

Miroku smiled and looked at his watch. "I think we have a quite a bit of time between classes, would you want to find a spot to sit and chill?"

Sango perked up immediately. "I know the perfect place! Lets go!"

The three left the room, following Sango to the destination. Sango and Miroku started talking to each other and walked on. Kagome got distracted by starting to look for InuYasha and stopped following Sango and Miroku. There were several other students walking on by and standing around but none were InuYasha. Out of nowhere she heard a booming voice which she recognized. It was InuYasha. She walked down the hallway, opposite of the way Sango and Miroku were walking to, and turned the corner. Lo and behold did she find InuYasha, but with a harem of girls around him. They were playing with his hair, checking out his muscles and just overall hanging all over the guy. Kagome tried to hold in her anger and tears at the same time. When she started walking slowly towards him, InuYasha turned his head so his eyes met hers.


	2. Chapter 2: Troubled hearts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

The best years of our lives

**Chapter 2**: Trouble hearts

Kagome's heart felt like it was going to pop right out of her chest. Did he really see her? Before she knew it InuYasha turned his head back to the attention of the girls as if he never saw Kagome.

"You're really cute!" A girl said playing with his hair.

"No…you're hot! What's your name honey?" Another girl asked who was acting slutty.

"Um…InuYasha…" He said unemotionally.

Kagome didn't know what to do at this point. She tightened her grip on her books and started to walk towards him, since he didn't notice her. Coming the opposite way from Kagome was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and eyes, wearing a short denim skirt, knee high boots, and red baby t-shirt. She was heading exactly for InuYasha.

'Great…she's here.' Kagome said to herself while rolling her eyes. Kagome didn't want to be seen so she hid around a corner to listen in and hopefully see what was going on. But before she could really pay attention Kagome felt a chill run up her spine. Each disturbing pin prick pierced her soul, creeping her out to the extreme. Kagome spun around as quickly as she could only to see that nothing was there. The only people around were some students at their lockers and a teacher walking into a classroom. Kagome wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and breathed a sigh of relief. While trying to calm herself again, Kagome once again focused on InuYasha and that girl.

When the girl fully approached InuYasha all of the other girls seemed to have backed off and formed somewhat of a circle around the two. She made her way in front of InuYasha and placed her index finger on his chest. She drew a few circles and then drug it up to his nose. Some of the girls gasped, others were starting to get extremely jealous. A few didn't even care, mostly because they knew they didn't have a chance, left the area.

"You're a cute one…what's your name handsome?" The girl said seductively.

"…InuYasha…" He said hesitantly.

"Mmm…sexy…I'm Rin, the pleasure's mine," She said taking out a piece of paper. "This is my number…I want you to meet me at the corner café tomorrow afternoon…trust me, you don't want to miss it." Rin said winking and placing the paper in his front pocket.

InuYasha could do nothing but stare. Because of both Rin being so good looking and her being so straight forward. After Rin left the crowd seemed to have dispersed, leaving InuYasha standing all alone. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the piece of paper and read it. It said:

555-3426

Call me when you get to the café or else-.

**_Rin_**

InuYasha carefully looked both ways and placed the note back in his pocket and walked away with a smirk. Kagome didn't catch what was in the note but she could tell it was something big. Since he was walking away from Kagome, she came out of hiding and stood in the middle of the hall, watching InuYasha the whole way. Fury began to fill her but all that could come out was a single tear running down her cheek. Could this really be happening, or is it just a dream. Before she made herself more depressed Kagome started for the spot were Sango and Miroku were at.

* * *

Underneath the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard was a young girl sitting there and a boy with his arm around her. They were giggling and enjoying each other's company. After a bit the girl stopped and sighed.

"I wonder where Kagome is." Sango asked a bit concerned.

"I don't know, I swear she was right behind us. Oh well…it's just us two my dear!" Miroku said moving his hand onto Sango's butt.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed hitting Miroku over the head with her book bag. "Honestly…" Sango sighed. She looked beside herself to see that Miroku was now on the ground twitching. "Serves you right mister!"

After a few minutes Sango saw someone walk through the doors leading into the courtyard. It was Kagome. She leapt up and approached her.

"Where have you been girl! I've been worried sick!" Sango cried.

"Yeah…and I got the worst of it…" Miroku said, getting up, and rubbing his head.

"Well maybe you should stop touching my butt!" Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome stood in front of Sango and Miroku, not even cracking a smile.

"Are you ok? Don't tell me…" Sango asked.

"…it's InuYasha?" Miroku said bluntly.

Sango smacked Miroku again. "That was rude! Well…was it?"

"And you call me rude!" Miroku said, cowering from Sango. Sango glared at him.

Kagome just nodded. Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulder and started walking. "Lets go sit down, we still have a few minutes left."

The three walked back over to the cherry tree and sat down. "Now what seems to be the problem?" Sango asked again.

Kagome was silent for a bit until she finally spoke up. "She got him…"

"Who got what?" Miroku asked confused.

"Oh my…are you serious?!" Sango said surprised.

"She wants to meet him at the corner café tomorrow after school, and she gave him her number." Kagome said unemotionally.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Miroku cracked.

"Hush you!" Both girls said.

"We'll explain later." Sango said to Miroku.

Miroku nodded his head.

"So what are you gonna do Kagome?" Sango asked a bit concerned.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know…I was thinking of going to the café."

"So you're gonna spy?" Miroku said.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed hitting his arm.

"Yeah…and want you both to come with me." Kagome said.

"Nuh uh! You ain't makn' me go!" Miroku said waving his arms around.

"You have no choice!" Sango said grabbing his arms.

* * *

The next day after school Kagome, Miroku and Sango walked over to the corner café that Rin had mentioned the day before. Sango looked into the window and saw no sign of the two.

Sango sighed. "Maybe we were wrong…maybe they were here earlier and left for a different place to be safe…maybe—" She started to ramble on until Miroku hit her.

"Snap out of it! We were the first ones out the school building so—" Miroku started to explain.

"Hush and get behind the dumpsters, NOW!" Kagome said pushing Miroku and Sango.

"Hey! What was that about?!" Miroku started to yell.

"Quiet you!" Sango said covering Miroku's mouth.

"Ok." Miroku mumbled as he grabbed Sango and started kissing her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Get a room you two…" Kagome peered around the dumpster to see Rin come up to the café. She looked around and then entered the quaint café.

Sango let go and smacked Miroku over the head. "Now is not the time or place!" Sango joined Kagome in spying around the dumpster, leaving Miroku swirly-eyed on the ground again.

A few minutes later InuYasha arrived at the requested spot. He pulled out the piece of paper followed by his cell phone. Kagome's heart began to beat faster as she continued to hold back her pain. She wished she was in Rin's shoes right now. After a short conversation on the phone, InuYasha entered the place making it possible for the three to move again.

"So are you two gonna finally tell me why we're doing this?" Miroku asked impatiently.

"We're trying to cure a broken heart!" Sango busted out.

Kagome elbowed Sango. "Rin is the most powerful girl in the school. She gets anything and everything she wants. Especially guys. We're doing this for the protection of your best friend." Kagome explained, trying not to reveal the total true reason.

Miroku raised his eyebrow and nodded his head. "Uh huh….oookkk…whatever you say…"

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed Miroku's wrist. "Ok! Time to go in!"

"Whoa whoa!" Kagome tried to slow down Sango. "We need to slow down and not make a scene. We can't be seen by them, remember?"

"Oh yeah…so how do you suppose we do that?" Sango blushed.

"I say we go in with another group of people, find and sit down at a table close to them but in a position where they can't see us clearly." Miroku stated.

Both of the girls' jaws dropped. "I think that's the best thing you've said or done all day…" Sango said amazed.

"Or ever." Kagome laughed. "Well…are we going or what?"

The three left the safety of the dumpsters and walked to the front of the café. Before they entered the place Kagome looked through the café window and couldn't believe what she saw again.


	3. Chapter 3: When gossip goes bad

**Author's note**: Heya all of you faithful readers! I have two things to say before I get on with this new chapter! One…I start college up again in a couple weeks so expect some pausing for a bit (I promise I'll update as soon as I can when I start school again). And Two…I would like you guys to check out my new story, The Door. I think it's gonna be a great story with a lot of twists and turns. That's all I wanted to say! Happy reading!

LaTeR dAyZ!!!

zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

The best years of our lives

**Chapter 3**: When gossip goes bad

Kagome couldn't peel her eyes away from the window. InuYasha sat down at a small table across from Rin. She started giggling and flirting with InuYasha right away. Rin was dragging InuYasha into her trap like leaves in the fall. Kagome tried her best to keep her feelings on the down low.

"Dude! Kagome lets go!" Sango said waving her over.

"Oh! Sorry Sango…I'm coming!" Kagome caught up with Sango and Miroku and walked into the café.

They walked in with some older students and found a table behind a huge potted plant. Kagome peered through the leaves to see InuYasha get drug in more. Along with that, Rin's infectious laugh filled the room and pierced into Kagome's heart.

"Lets order something!" Miroku said looking at a menu.

Sango sighed. "Always thinking about food…"

"Hey! I'm a guy and I'm hungry!"

"Dang it you guys…I can't hear a thing…" Kagome said to Sango and Miroku.

Sango started to think. "I have an idea! Waiter! Waiter!" Sango waved her hands around to get the attention of the nearby waiter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The waiter asked.

"Yes…um…I need to show you something…" Sango said getting up and walking away.

A few minutes later Sango walked back over wearing the waiter's uniform. She pulled up her hair and changed her make-up so she wouldn't be recognized.

"Nice get-up you got there!" Miroku said pinching Sango's butt.

Sango smacked Miroku's head with her tray. "Shut up you."

"And why are you dressed like that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You want to know what they're saying, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…if I'm dressed like this I can be a waitress, hear everything, and they'll never know it's me! I had a cousin who used to be a waitress and she told me that she heard so much gossip from the customers."

"That's a good idea…now lets hope it works!"

Sango nodded her head and walked over to InuYasha's a Rin's table.

"Um…miss! We would like to order now!" Rin said snobbish while snapping her fingers.

"Yes ma'am. What can I get you?" Sango said taking out her pen and paper.

"I would like a Oregon Chai Latte with extra honey on the side and not too much whip cream. And what would you like InuYasha?" Rin ordered.

"Um…I'm fine, thanks." InuYasha said not making any eye contact.

Rin giggled and drew her attention back to Sango. "Hehe…don't mind him. He's really quite shy. He'll have an iced cappuccino."

"Would that be all?" Sango asked again, doing her job.

"No, I think we're good for now." Rin said to Sango quite sharply.

Sango finished her writing and left. She went over to the back and started making the drinks. The other employees were running around with their orders and cleaning.

"Hey mack! Take this to table fifteen for me, will ya? Thanks!" A fairly large waiter said to Sango as she finished the drinks.

"Um…sure…" Sango said taking the tray of drinks and the other order to the tables. Delivered the first tray to the table requested and then went back to InuYasha's and Rin's table. "Here's your chai latte and your cappuccino. Enjoy!" Sango placed and left. She had to figure out how to hear some good gossip without making it obvious. Looking over by one of the trash cans Sango noticed a slight overflow of the cups and plates bin. She walked over to it and picked it up to bring it to the back. After taking a couple steps she realized that the bin was heavier than she thought. Sango wanted to spill something in front of them so she can be there while they talked.

As Sango was trying to plot her plan, she wasn't paying attention and ran into another waiter carrying some food. "HEY! WATCH OUT!" The other waiter cried out.

Sango was late to react and collided in front of InuYasha's and Rin's table. The tray of food went flying and the bin fell, only breaking a couple of plates. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'll clean this up now!" Sango said acting apologetically. 'Perfect! This is better than what I planned.' She thought to herself.

"You should be more careful! I'll get the mop and bucket." The other waiter said getting up.

As Sango started cleaning up she noticed everyone staring at her. 'I hope they stop staring sometime soon.' She thought to herself. Sango looked up and saw InuYasha and Rin staring down as well.

Rin flipped her hair and took a sip of her drink. "So anyway…as I was saying…"

'This is it!' Sango thought to herself. She continued cleaning while keeping an ear wide open to listen.

"So…how do you like your new school so far?" Rin asked.

"It's ok I guess." InuYasha shrugged.

'C'mon! Lets get to the juicy stuff already!' Sango said to herself.

"I see that you had a lot of girls hanging around you earlier today. You must be very popular, are you not?" Rin said stirring her latte.

"I dunno…I guess." InuYasha said unenthused.

"You're quite shy I should say. I usually like my men 'rough' around the edges. But you're cute and that makes up a lot," Rin said now leaning over the table. "In a few weeks the first school dance will be held and everyone in school knows that I always get the first pick of which guy will take me. I would like you to take me to the dance, but now I have to wait for you to ask me. What do you say?"

InuYasha gave a long pause. "I'll think about it." He looked up and gave an inviting smirk to Rin.

"Good. I'll take your word on it. And if you don't come through…heh heh…trust me, you don't want to know."

"Why not?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"I like your curiosity. Well…lets just say you won't be heard from again." Rin chuckled.

"hmm…"

"I am the most popular girl in school and I get what I want," Rin leaned over more and started drawing circles on InuYasha's chest again. "And if I can't have what I want, which is you, there will be trouble." Rin winked and sat back down.

Sango finished her cleaning and headed towards the back with the bin. After setting it down, Sango ran into the bathroom to change her clothes and meet back up with Kagome and Miroku. Rin and InuYasha had no idea it was really Sango and not a normal waiter. As Sango was about to open the stall door of which she was in a person started walking in; it was Rin. Sango quickly hid back and acted like she was just another person using the restroom. Little did Sango know that Rin started mumbling and talking to herself.

"That b!tch of a waitress. Getting my new Versa chi blouse dirty!" She complained while cleaning the stain off. "Oh well…this year I'm gonna destroy Kagome so bad that she won't be able to walk across the stage at Graduation. Getting InuYasha away from Kagome is the first step and it's all down hill from there! Muahahahahaha!" Rin started laughing while walking out the door.

Sango walked out of the stall again as the bathroom door closed. She wanted to choke Rin so bad. Sango regained her composure and went back to the table. Sitting down next to Miroku, Sango couldn't believe what she saw.

"Good grief Miroku! What is that?!" Sango asked.

"It's called The Ultimate Hot Fudge Sundae! With vanilla ice-cream, hot fudge, brownie bits, Oreos, sprinkles, walnuts, caramel, pineapple, whip cream and of course a cherry on top!" Miroku said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah…I tried—" Kagome started to say until she felt a chill run up her spine. It was the same feeling as before, as if someone was watching. She turned around to see no one nearby enough to do anything like that.

"You ok Kagome?" Sango asked concerned.

"You want some of my ice-cream, Kag?" Miroku offered.

"Yeah, I'm ok…" Kagome said. "So, what did you find out Sango?"

"Yeah, what did you find out Sango? Well hello there…" A voice said coming out of nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4: When all hope is lost

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

The best years of our lives

**Chapter 4**: When all hope is lost

Kagome thought in wonder as Miroku and Sango were staring into space.

"Um…you guys ok?" Kagome was totally oblivious to what had happened. "You guys are creeping me out…what's wrong?"

Sango couldn't find her voice but pointed past Kagome. Kagome turned around to see what she was pointing at. As soon as Kagome fixed her attention, her heart jumped out of her chest.

"R…Rin! Heh…heh…uh…what a…uh…pleasant surprise to see you here!" Kagome choked up, now getting red in the face.

"Yes Kagome dear, what a pleasant surprise to see you and your 'friends' here as well." Rin said sarcastically folding her arms.

Miroku picked up his rather large bowl and started to walk off. Before he could get very far, Sango grabbed his shirt and sat him back down.

"Well…I'm waiting…what did you find out Sango?" Rin now pulling a smirk on her face.

"Um…I…uh…found out…um…I found out that…uh…that my dog is gonna have puppies!" Sango fibbed. If Rin knew what happened, all three of their heads would be mounted on the school's flagpole.

"Oh…congrats to you then. Um…can I talk to you Kagome?" Rin threw a sarcastic smile back at Miroku and Sango while leading Kagome to another part of the café.

"What do you want?" Kagome said with annoyance in her voice.

"I want you to stay away from InuYasha. He has nothing to do with you…anymore."

Kagome wanted to claw Rin's eyes out. Did she know about what happened over the summer? "How do you know if InuYasha did or has have anything to do with me?"

"Lets just say I have 'connections'. Now you know the rules; I get everything, and you don't. Head my warning, scum." Rin shoved Kagome and walked off.

Kagome was really furious now. Why was InuYasha doing this to her? It was just her luck Rin decided to get her greedy paws on him.

Settling on doing nothing, Kagome walked back over to where Sango and Miroku were. A waitress had already came and cleaned up their table since Miroku's huge sundae was gone. Kagome knew that Sango and Miroku wanted to leave from seeing the worried looks on their faces.

"Lets go…there's nothing else to do here…" Kagome hung her head as both Sango and Miroku put their arms around her. While walking out the door, Kagome looked back at InuYasha to see that seemed perfectly content. Except there seemed to be an aura of sadness around him. She shrugged it off and walked on.

* * *

Sitting under the cherry blossom tree, the now trio were sitting down and enjoying each other's company. It seemed like that incident at the café happened forever ago even though it was only three days previous.

"Hey Sango! I just remembered!" Kagome said just as a thought smacked her brain.

"Remembered what Kag?" Sango asked while taking a bite out of her banana.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She started thinking about all her memories with InuYasha and how Rin has just ripped them up.

"Kagome? You alive?" Sango asked after she noticed that Kagome was staring out into space.

"Huh…what? Oh! I'm sorry!"

"What were you gonna tell me?"

"Oh…um…you never told Miroku and I what you found out."

Miroku stopped stuffing his face with his bag of potato chips and looked up. "Yeah! What did you find out?"

Sango paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Ok…Rin brought up the dance to InuYasha and she chose him to be her date, not at his will of course. But the thing is InuYasha seemed pretty interested. She's up to her schemes; which isn't anything new. I don't know what was going through her head but I do know that she wants to 'destroy' you somehow that you won't be able to show your face again. I know she wants to do that to anybody that gets in her way, but she seems extremely serious about you this time."

Kagome's cheeks grew hot as her heart started beating faster. What did she do to deserve this?

"Well Kagome…" Miroku started to pat Kagome's back. "It was nice knowing you."

"MIROKU!" Sango hit Miroku over the head with her book bag. Kagome continued sitting next to Sango with an unemotional expression on her face.

Sango felt much grief for Kagome. She found love and it came to a crumbling halt. But her herself found Miroku and stuck with him. Sango felt caught in the middle; Kagome was her best friend though and she wasn't going to give up just yet. "Miroku! Get up!"

"Huh? What?" Miroku said holding his head.

"You're still friends with InuYasha, right? I mean, you haven't been around him much since you two got here."

"Oh…yeah! Of course we're friends. I am getting concerned though about him, and that takes a lot. Even though he doesn't express his emotions well, I can tell when something's not right. Something happened and now all he does is spend time with that b!tch Rin."

"Well…since you two are still friends, would you mind trying to get some info about what the hell is going on?" Sango requested.

"Um…I guess…What do you want me to do?"

"You can figure that out on your own!" Sango grabbed Miroku's book bag, threw it in his arms and forced him up. "Get a move on cowboy!"

Miroku took a few steps, turned around and made a puppy dog face at Sango.

"Keep going!" Sango demanded and pointed ahead.

Miroku hung his head like a deprived little child and continued walking. 'Some plan this was.' Miroku said to himself while looking down the hallway.

He had no clue where InuYasha would be at this moment. Just when he thought all hope was lost he heard Rin's shrill of a laugh coming from the right. Swinging his book bag onto his back, Miroku started to casually walk down the hallway.

In the distance Miroku could see Rin dressed in her usual high fashion clothes, InuYasha, and some of her followers coming the opposite way.

"Well well well…well isn't it Miroku, the girls' b!tch. So where are they at? They making you go do something for them as usual?" Rin interrogated, stopping in front of Miroku.

'If she knew what I was really doing…I'm in deep crap.' Miroku felt his face get red. "Uh…well…the girls are doing whatever girls do in the bathrooms, and I wanted to hang with my best bud, InuYasha. Is there a problem with that?"

Rin looked over at InuYasha and looked back over at Miroku. "I guess not…you're not with your pathetic excuses for girls anyway." Rin turned around and snuffed off, leaving InuYasha.

"Watcha want man?" InuYasha asked, acting as if nothing ever happened.

"We haven't hung out all week…lets go somewhere." Miroku tried to convince.

"Um…sure I guess. Is everything ok?"


	5. Chapter 5: Lets do lunch

**Author's note**: heya guys! I just wanted to mention that if any of you have ideas please tell me! I want to make this story better so I could use all the help I can get! Thankies!

zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

The best years of our lives

**Chapter 5**: lets do lunch

Miroku stared at InuYasha a bit as they stood in the busy hallway. "Uh…yeah! Everything is peachy! Like I said, I just want to hang with my best bud."

InuYasha smiled for the first time in a long time. "Cool. What were you thinking of doing?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "Since we both have a pretty long break, I was thinking of going somewhere to eat."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving!" InuYasha covered his growling stomach with his arm.

"I wonder if they have a place that sells pickles!"

"That would be awesome! Lets go!"

InuYasha started to walk out the front doors as Miroku walked next him. Even though he was happy about InuYasha wanting to spend time with him, Miroku was still wondering what was going on.

'Why is InuYasha being like this? Acting like Kagome, Sango and myself don't exist. Now he acts if nothing has ever happened. I guess it's time for some questioning.'

InuYasha and Miroku weren't sure where they were going, but they ended up at a small sit down restaurant. As soon as they found a booth to sit in, a waitress came to serve them.

"Welcome to the Hungry Joe. How can I serve you?" The waitress said, taking out her notepad.

Without skipping a beat, InuYasha jumped up to the question. "Do you have any giant pickles?"

"Yes we do, would you like that?"

"Yes please, two if you don't mind."

"OK…and what about you sir?" She asked, now looking at Miroku.

"Um…I'll just have a Coke for now."

"OK…I'll be out with your orders momentarily."

"I hope these pickles are just as good as the ones back home." InuYasha commented, grabbing some napkins.

"Nothing can beat the ones at home. Anyway, the reason I asked to come with me. What's up?" Miroku tried to start into the best he could without InuYasha exploding.

"I'm good, you? Heh…this is a weird way of asking me how I am…going somewhere then doing that." InuYasha chuckled a bit.

"No…I mean, what's up with you totally giving Kagome, as well as Sango and myself, the cold shoulder treatment?"

"Here's your Coke, sir," The waitress interrupted, placing the drink in front of Miroku. "Your pickles will be a few more minutes." She addressed InuYasha and walked away to another table.

"Anyway," Miroku sipped his drink. "Why are you doing that?"

Miroku could tell that InuYasha's emotion automatically switched from happy to angry. InuYasha leaned back and folded his arms.

"What's it to you?" InuYasha softly snapped.

"Because I'm concerned. You're my best friend and you know right from wrong that Kagome and Sango are our good friends. And obviously we've been noticing how you've been acting lately." Miroku tried to reconcile.

"If you're so concerned you should've done something sooner."

"I tried! But Rin has you wrapped around her finger so tight that I can't get to you."

InuYasha fell silent.

"Sorry about the delay, here are your pickles sir." The waitress interrupted again, giving InuYasha his food.

InuYasha looked up at her, smiled and nodded. After she left, InuYasha grabbed the first one and devoured it in one bite. Miroku smirked. Nothing has changed about InuYasha's eating habits.

"I know things ended pretty bad when Kagome and Sango were in town, but you should know that she still has strong feelings for you. She's just afraid of you and your reactions." Miroku started again.

"Why is she afraid of me?" InuYasha grumbled.

"She's afraid of you not liking her back. And I can see why. You started to like her and showed it too, but then totally blew her off. She was so hurt. Face it, you're not good with emotions and she's afraid of what you'll do. From what I see, you have no problem with Rin. You like her or something?"

"Quit bringing up Rin."

"Why? Do you like her?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! I'm worried about you and Kagome."

"It's her fault that this happened. If she wanted me then she should've came for me."

"HELLO! Did I just not tell you that she was afraid and you hurt her!" Miroku leaned over the table, getting into InuYasha's face.

"Back off man!" InuYasha pushed Miroku back down.

"Just tell me what's going on. I promise I won't tell the girls. I'm worried about you."

InuYasha folded his arms and looked away.

Miroku sighed. "Fine…at least tell me if you have a thing for Rin or not."

InuYasha stayed silent again.

"Dude…you're killing me here. Ok, ok. Answer me this then. Why have you been ignoring me since you've been with Rin?"

InuYasha turned and glared at him. Miroku made a gesture saying that he was waiting for an answer.

InuYasha looked down and sighed. "Because…you were with Sango…"

Miroku leaned back, not really satisfied. "Ok…I guess that's somewhat of a start. On to the next question. Do you like Rin?"

"D!mn it man! I told you to let it go!" InuYasha snapped while slamming his fist on the table, making pickle juice fly everywhere.

Miroku knew that InuYasha liked Rin, but clearly InuYasha didn't want to admit it. "I'll let it go when you tell me!" Miroku tried to stay calm, even though there we're some people now staring at them.

"You know what…fine! Don't say I didn't do anything for you…" InuYasha gave a long pause while Miroku looked at him intently. "Yes, I do like Rin. There's something different about her that I like."

Miroku tried as best as he could to hold back a smart comment. "So what does that mean about you and Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have feelings for Kagome or not anymore?"

"Duh! No…"

Miroku looked at InuYasha's facial expression. It was different now. InuYasha had a concerned look on his face.

"You ok man? You look worried."

"I…I'm fine…just don't tell anyone, ok?" InuYasha grabbed his last pickle and got up. He took one final look at Miroku and walked out of the doors.

Miroku asked for the check and paid for the food once he received it. He couldn't help but think what was going on. He knew more than he did before, but there was something that InuYasha was hiding. Possibly something that InuYasha didn't know himself.

'How could he drop Kagome like that? They were perfect for each other and InuYasha just dropped her like yesterday's trash. Kagome is going to be devastated if she finds out. Should I tell her or not?' Miroku thought heavily in his mind.

While deep in thought, Miroku began to walk out of the restaurant. He wasn't paying attention and ran into somebody on the sidewalk right outside the doors. When Miroku looked up to see who it was he couldn't believe it.


	6. Chapter 6: Old faces, same old problem

**Author's note**: Wow. I feel like I'm in high school again. My boyfriend broke up with me, a week later I meet a guy in my bio lab (who just happens to be my partner) and start to have a crush on him (unexpectedly). We hang out and all and I find out that he likes me too (or at least I think so). But the thing is he's not real constant with his feelings and I'm get confused and irritated b/c I dunno whether to continue to like him back or not. :takes a deep breath: OK…there's more to the situation but I just wanted to give an overview because I'm hoping that it gives me great inspiration for this story and my other ones!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

The best years of our lives

**Chapter 6**: Old faces, same old problem

Looking up from her book, Kagome heaved a huge sigh. Her and Sango were still under the cherry tree after Miroku had left on his "mission".

"Will you quit worrying Kag! Everything will be just fine!" Sango tried to comfort.

"Who said I was worrying?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, though she was trying to hide that she WAS worried.

"Your book did. You've been back and forth through that book faster than a cheetah on the hunt."

Kagome looked back down and blushed red.

"Look…Miroku will be back shortly and hopefully he'll have InuYasha with him. It's getting close for our next class to start anyway."

Kagome sighed again. "I guess so." She closed her book and placed it back in her book bag.

Sango noticed that there still wasn't a smile on Kagome's face. "Cheer up! Please? I know InuYasha may seem like a jerk right now, I'm sure he'll turn around." 'It'll take a miracle that only God can do to make InuYasha not a jerk.' Sango thought to herself.

Kagome tried to crack a smile while she stood up. Sango followed her lead while swinging her book bag onto her back.

"Well well well…look who's here…" Sango said quietly to Kagome.

* * *

Miroku blinked his eyes and rubbed his head. He took a closer look at the person he ran into. Could it really be? "Wha…what the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru!"

"Thought I'd just drop by seeing as though I'm passing through town and wanted to see how you and little brother are doing." Sesshomaru said, still suave as ever.

"Well…InuYasha ran off somewhere and the girls are back at school." Miroku informed.

"Ran off? And shouldn't you be in school too?"

"I am…I'm on lunch break and was just heading back. You can come if you want." Miroku started to head back towards the school.

"I think I will for a little bit. But why did InuYasha run off?" Sesshomaru started to follow Miroku.

Miroku sighed. "It's all too complicated."

Sesshomaru glared at Miroku. Miroku felt a chill run up and down his spine. He hated when Sesshomaru did that.

"Well…" Miroku started. "He's having girl problems…again."

"Not a surprise."

"I know. But this is different."

"How so? Does it still involve Kagome?"

"You remember Kagome?"

"Yeah, who couldn't?" Sesshomaru winked.

Miroku chuckled. "Well…it does involve her a bit…actually, a lot. You see…there's this chick who has a 'thing' for InuYasha and this chick gets whatever she wants. InuYasha fell for her hook, line, and sinker. So of course as you can figure out Kagome gets thrown out to the curb while InuYasha is taking a free ride."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and let out a few "hmms". "This is a bit odd for InuYasha. But it's pretty normal for him not to express his feelings and emotions right."

"You can say that again." Miroku agreed.

Shortly, Miroku and Sesshomaru made it to the high school. There were a few small groups of students scattered about, but most of them were heading into the building. There was still some amount of time left so Miroku figured that Kagome and Sango were sill in the courtyard.

"Hey, there's still some time before class starts. Did you want to say hi to the girls?" Miroku asked, opening up the front door.

"Sure, I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt to visit for a little bit." Sesshomaru walked into the school after Miroku.

Walking down a couple hallways and several staircases, the two made it to the courtyard, where the girls were. Miroku and Sesshomaru entered the small space and was welcomed by Kagome's surprised look and Sango's half-way irritated stare.

"I guess you guys remember him." Miroku said sheepishly, pointing back to Sesshomaru, who was standing a couple feet behind Miroku.

"It's a pleasure to see you both again." Sesshomaru said, not moving.

Sango and Kagome gave weak smiles.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sango asked curiously.

"I'm passing through actually. I ran into Miroku and figured that since I had some extra time that I'd see you two." Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's low-spirited complexion. "Are you ok Kagome? Is it InuYasha?"

Without making eye contact, Kagome slowly nodded her head.

"InuYasha is going to pay dearly the next time I see him." Sesshomaru whispered into Miroku's ear. A lump formed in Miroku's throat as Sesshomaru's words pierced his mind.

"How so?" Miroku whispered back.

"Just look at Kagome…depressed as ever. Obviously she still has strong feelings for InuYasha. You can see it in her eyes."

Miroku glanced over at Kagome, who was clutching her book bag straps and staring at her feet. She looked up at Miroku and Sesshomaru, catching her eyes. They were filled with, disappointment, loneliness, hate, and even love. Miroku started to understand more now, but he still didn't have the heart to tell Kagome what InuYasha said.

"Hey…I'm sorry to burst your guys' bubbles, but it's time to go to class." Sango said while walking to the doors where Miroku and Sesshomaru were standing.

After Sango went into the school, Kagome followed her lead along with Miroku and Sesshomaru. They headed to the classroom and sat down in their usual seats, leaving Sesshomaru in the hallway.

Just to be curious, Sesshomaru stuck his head into the room. He saw Kagome and Sango at one side and Miroku on the other. Sesshomaru saw the person sitting next to Miroku started to growl low.


	7. Chapter 7: Nothing will stop me from wan...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

The best years of our lives

**Chapter 7:** Nothing will stop me from wanting you

His eyes turned red and growled louder. The side of the doorway that he was holding on to started to bend and crack. "That son of a b!tch." Sesshomaru snarled.

The teacher noticed Sesshomaru and addressed him. "Excuse me. Can I help you sir?"

"Um…don't worry about me. I'm just here to observe the class." Sesshomaru responded smoothly, letting go of the door frame.

"So you must be Mr. Uskai who's supposed to come and observe. I wasn't expecting you so soon since the principle said that it would be a couple more weeks. Oh well. Continue as you were." The teacher bowed, unobservant.

Sesshomaru smirked and walked to the back of the room. Some of the students stared until he sat down, but the others focused their attention to the front of the class where the teacher was. Kagome and Sango looked back and looked at Sesshomaru awkwardly.

"Why is he still here?" Kagome leaned over to Sango.

"I have no clue; hopefully he'll knock some sense into InuYasha. Whatever he said to Miroku must've been pretty intense." Sango commented while opening her notebook.

"How do you know Sesshomaru told Miroku something or anything?"

Sango would've made a smartass comment but she knew this time Kagome wasn't paying much attention to anything back in the courtyard. "Sesshomaru whispered something to Miroku, which I don't know, and the expression on Miroku's face looked grim."

Kagome sighed and focused on the teacher who was currently talking about "the wonders of numbers".

Sesshomaru on the other hand watched the four like a hawk would its prey; mostly focusing on InuYasha. He was oblivious to Kagome being in the same room and basically ignored Miroku who kept try to make small talk every so often. Sesshomaru then concentrated his gaze on his brother for the rest of the time. He didn't like to see anyone, especially women, be hurt by any man.

Once the class ended all of the students flew out of the room, since the class could make you loose your sanity. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku on the other hand walked out slowly together while InuYasha just avoided them all together. Sesshomaru still lurked around in the back.

"Mr. Uskai! What did you think of the class? Wasn't it great!" The teacher unexpectedly came up to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it was great." Sesshomaru quickly shot back at the teacher and followed Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

_…Kagome_ was about to open her locker door when she felt a chill run up her spine. It was as if someone was watching her or breathing down her back.

"You ok Kagome? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sango asked who was standing next to her.

Without replying, Kagome quickly turned around to see Sesshomaru casually standing there. His look was almost expressionless.

"So there's your 'ghost'" Sango joked.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. His eyes became softer as she gazed at them. "No…I don't think it was him. I know it's not him. It felt much different than Sesshomaru doing anything."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "This is the twentieth time this happened, Kag. Maybe you have a stalker."

Kagome's face grew pale. "I hope not."

"If you do, I won't let anything happen to you." Sesshomaru reassured, placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome's heart jumped out of her chest. Her eyes began to water at the thought of some guy actually caring about her. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

The rest of the day dragged on. The last two classes that the crew had were boring as ever and Sesshomaru seemed to have disappeared to nowhere. InuYasha still ignored Miroku and the girls as Rin reattached herself to InuYasha's side.

_…Lying_ on her bed, Kagome sulked and almost began to cry. She didn't know why this was happening. What did she do to deserve this? Through her tear filled eyes, Kagome looked out of her window and realized that it was already dark.

"Crap…I still need to do my homework." Kagome said while raising herself off of her bed.

"Kagome dear!" Her mother said through the closed door.

"What mom?"

"There's someone here for you downstairs."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. Who could it be? Maybe Sango. No. Sango was going with Miroku somewhere tonight. InuYasha didn't want to be near her and it was too early for Rin to kill Kagome. Without knowing who was awaiting her, Kagome left her room and walked down the stairs to the hallway where her guest was waiting. Out of all people; it was Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at the clock, which read 8:35. "Seems pretty late for someone to drop on by like this."

"I am terribly sorry for coming by this late." Sesshomaru bowed. "But I have some important matters to discuss with you."

Kagome melted at his words. Sesshomaru was unlike InuYasha in so many ways. He's polite, caring, and protective! "What's so important that you have to come late at night, especially on a school night?"

"Since I am InuYasha's brother, I, unfortunately, know how his mind works, to an extent. I was hoping that we can work through this and bring you and InuYasha back together."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious? You can get InuYasha away from Rin so that he'll start to like me again?" Kagome started to think twice. "Wait…he's been such a jerk to me, why should I go back to him? I know he doesn't like me or have feelings for me anymore! I don't want to deal with this any longer!" Kagome started to run up the steps.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of what I have to say?"

Sesshomaru's words stopped Kagome in her tracks. "There's nothing more to say." She glared.

"I know you love him."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"If I do love him, how can you tell? I never told you anything of that sort."

"I can tell…quite easily. Your aura tells it all. And InuYasha loves you just as much." Sesshomaru winked.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "You lie."

"I tell only the truth. It's InuYasha himself who chose to mask his feelings. So do you want to know what to do or not?"

Kagome had no choice but to listen. She walked back down the steps and stopped right in front of Sesshomaru. "Tell me."

"Ok, here's what you do…"

_…Kagome_ entered the school building and met up with Sango and Miroku in the usual spot, near the drinking fountain. Miroku was trying to frisk Sango but before he could do anything she hit him over the head with her book bag.

"Heya guys! What's up?" Kagome said while walking up to the two.

"Hey kag! What's with the get up? You never dress up for school." Sango commented.

"You look hot!" Miroku said then got elbowed by Sango.

Kagome blushed. She was wearing a short, black, ruffled skirt and a light pink, off-the-shoulder blouse that had a rhinestone flower pin on it. Her hair was also up with ringlets hanging down and wore black, strapped, high-heeled shoes.

"Sesshomaru came over last night and said that he devised a plan that would get rid of Rin so InuYasha would fall for me instead." Kagome informed a bit sheepishly.

"So what is the plan exactly?" Sango asked, now very interested on what was going on.

"That sounds kind of fishy…Sesshomaru coming over. How late was it?" Miroku questioned.

"Sometime between 8:30 and 9." Kagome replyed, feeling uncomfortable in her outfit.

"Ok…something's going on…"

Sango smacked Miroku's head. "Don't mind him. So what is the plan? Kagome? KAGOME!"

Kagome wasn't paying attention. The plan was about to begin and her heart started to race. "Huh? What? I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Kagome snapped back into reality for a moment. She left again when she saw InuYasha coming closer. It was getting close. Suddenly, Kagome started to panic inside herself. Something was going terribly wrong.


	8. Chapter 8: Does it have to come to this?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

The best years of our lives

**Chapter 8**: Does it have to come to this?

Kagome tried to gather her composure and get away. Something grabbed her arm before she could escape. It was Sango.

"Kagome! What were you gonna tell us?" Sango asked concerned.

"Huh? What?" Kagome came back to reality.

"The plan. What was the plan that you were gonna tell us?"

"Oh…yeah…that. Well, Sesshomaru was going to do something and—" Kagome began before she cut herself off. This wasn't what Sesshomaru told her. InuYasha was supposed to be by himself, possibly with some other guys.

Kagome stared down the hallway. As usual, Rin was hanging all over InuYasha, but this time it was worse. InuYasha was looking like he actually enjoyed it. Kagome didn't care about the plan anymore, she felt she needed to work on some unfinished business. She let herself out of Sango's grasp and began to walk down the hall.

"Well…I guess we'll have to watch the plan in action." Miroku commented.

Sango sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Wow…you're actually admitting that you're wrong!"

"Don't push your luck." Sango hit Miroku over the head with her notebook.

After taking several steps, Kagome finally reached InuYasha and Rin. Her heart was pounding and palms were sweaty. Sesshomaru wasn't following through with the intended plan which left Kagome out in the rain. Rin was about to speak until Kagome spoke first.

"Well hello there." Kagome snubbed, glaring first at Rin then drawing her attention to InuYasha. He had an emotionless expression over his face. "What are you looking at?" Kagome snapped.

Out of no where a smirk came across his face. "Nothing." InuYasha said softly.

Rin elbowed InuYasha. "What do you want, wench?" Rin glared at Kagome while putting her hand on her hip.

"I want to talk to InuYasha." Kagome retorted back. She looked beyond Rin to see a herd of guys coming. So Sesshomaru didn't back out after all.

"No…he's preoccupied at the moment. So back off bitch." Rin sneered. Little did she know what was coming.

Seconds later the same group of guys that Kagome noticed moments before had finally arrived. They swarmed Rin leaving InuYasha defenseless.

"I think you're wrong. You're the one preoccupied," Kagome laughed. Her mood quickly changed as she grabbed InuYasha's arm. "We gotta talk." To Kagome's surprise InuYasha let her lead him.

Kagome led InuYasha into the courtyard. No one was there but a few butterflies flying around. It was perfect. A warm gentle breeze was felt across their skin and in their hair. The sun shone just right that it made the lone tree in the courtyard cast a comforting shadow. The only thing that was missing was the love between Kagome and InuYasha as they stood far apart from one another.

"I'm sorry for being so upfront like this, InuYasha. But this has been bugging me for so long." Kagome sighed and looked down at the grass. InuYasha didn't say anything. Kagome looked back up at InuYasha to see that his expression didn't change. "I really don't know how you feel about me, but I like you…a lot. You swept me off my feet. But lately things have been kinda weird. What's going on? You never talk to me let alone Miroku. You act like I don't exist. Please. What's going on?"

* * *

"HEY! Can I have your number!" A guy shouted.

"I'm free tonight! Come on over to my place Rin!" Another guy said while trying to push his way through.

The group of guys who approached Rin were now swarming her and jumping all over the place like flies on stink. They were asking her all sorts of questions from "can I have your number" to "I heard you were easy."

"ARRGGG! GET OFF OF ME!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'll make sure everyone one of you live a horrible life." Rin finally jumped out of the mass and tried to straighten out her outfit. She looked in front of her to see a fairly tall man with long hair leaning against the wall. "Don't tell me you're with those creeps." Rin addressed the mystery man.

"Hardly. I'm not barbaric like them." The man said smoothly, not moving a muscle.

Rin smirked. "And who might you be?"

"You can call me Sesshomaru."

"Is that it?"

"What do you want? An invitation? That's all you need."

Rin's smirk grew wider as she approached Sesshomaru. "Very dashing. The name's Rin. Don't you forget it." She slipped a small piece of paper into Sesshomaru's front pant pocket.

"Hardly. With a girl with enough charm and wit like you, it's hard to forget."

"Heh…well then. Be a gentleman and lead me to my next class."

"Why? We just met."

"Why not?" Rin stood closer to Sesshomaru and started to draw circles with her finger on his chest. "I like you…and I get what I want."

"A pushy, fiery woman. I like it."

"What's not to like?"

"That you're not mine."

Rin's first mischievous look now turned into an evil glare as she took Sesshomaru's hand and led him away.

* * *

Kagome stood patiently for InuYasha's response. Everything was dead quiet except for the beating of their hearts. Kagome didn't know what to do so she took a step towards InuYasha. He didn't move. Did he or did he not want Kagome with him? Kagome made a leap with her heart and decided to find out the answer to that question. With a few more steps Kagome reached InuYasha, put her arms around his neck, and her head on his chest.

To her surprise InuYasha almost immediately backed away. His face was still expressionless. Kagome's heart dropped past the ground. What happened? Before Kagome could ask anymore questions, InuYasha finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," He stood in front of Kagome, not changing his mood. "I have feelings for Rin now. I like her."


	9. Chapter 9: Touché my friend

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

The best years of our lives

**Chapter 9**: Touché my friend

"You know what?" Rin asked while hugging Sesshomaru's arm.

"What?"

"I don't feel like going to class. I think I'll skip."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't like that class. It's boring."

"What class would that be?"

Rin and Sesshomaru stopped right in front of the classroom door. "Math. I've never been good at it."

"Well then I suggest you go to your class so that you CAN be good at it."

"Nah…not today. Now that I have you, let's go to the Stacks." Rin placed herself on Sesshomaru and started playing with his hair.

"The Stacks?"

"Oh yeah…that's right. You're new here. I'll show you where the Stacks are." Rin winked and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

"I know you're taking me there to the 'Stacks', but what is it exactly?"

"Have you ever heard of 'parking'?"

"Yeah."

"This is sorta like it, but it's a place. There are bookshelves in the top floor of the library that have really really old books that no one ever looks at. So everyone goes there just like they would for 'parking'. Get it?"

"Yeah…I get it." This wasn't part of the plan that Sesshomaru thought up. He didn't care just as long as InuYasha and Kagome were together.

"Good. Now let's go." Rin started walking while dragging Sesshomaru behind her.

* * *

"Y…you like her?" Kagome was so shocked that she could barely get the words out. She knew it shouldn't have been a surprise seeing by how they've been acting towards each other. It was just a surprise that he actually admitted it and had no remorse whatsoever.

"Yeah. I do. I'm actually starting to think that I love her." InuYasha said almost proudly.

Kagome's heart shattered. She felt as if someone took a huge knife, stabbed her heart, and twisted it around. "You son of a bitch." Kagome softly said with anger. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face. InuYasha seemed unaffected as Kagome was standing heartbroken and furious in front of him.

"I should be going now." InuYasha said in the same tone as before. Without a second glance or apology, he turned around and headed for the door.

As soon as InuYasha turned his back, Kagome fell to her knees and started sobbing. This has never happened before. She has never met a guy this heartless and cold. Why did she ever love him? Everything seemed to be going great until lately. Why was he acting like this?

Kagome was all alone in the courtyard. Nothing could be heard but the chirping of birds and rustling of the leaves in the wind. She felt so empty and cold inside. There was nothing in this world that could compare to the pain that she was going through.

Moments later the bell signaling that the next class was starting rang. Kagome didn't want to go anywhere. She just wanted to disappear from all existence. As if a prayer was answered, Sango and Miroku came running into the courtyard. Sango saw Kagome sitting on the grass sobbing and ran over to her.

"KAGOME! Are you ok! Please tell me what happened!" Sango ordered while sitting down next to Kagome. Without a single word, Kagome threw her arms around Sango's next and started to cry harder.

Miroku started to walk to the girls, but hung back a bit. "What happened kag-chan? We saw InuYasha walking down the hall with a smirk on his face." For once Miroku was very serious and sympathetic.

For several minutes no one talked and all you could hear where Kagome's cries for mercy. There was nothing at this point that Sango and Miroku could do. Once Kagome started to calm down a bit, she talked.

"In…InuYasha…is the lowliest creature…that ever walked…the planet." Kagome slowly said while still trying to calm down.

"Honey…I'm so sorry. Please tell us what happened." Sango stroked Kagome's hair to comfort her.

Kagome didn't saying anything for a few minutes only to let herself calm down. "Ok…" Kagome slowly started out. "I brought him here and I basically spilled myself onto him about how I feel. He didn't seem to care. I asked him what was going on. He didn't answer my question, but he did say that he had feelings for Rin now." Right after Kagome finished she dug her face into Sango's shoulder and started to cry again.

Sango looked at Miroku with a sympathetic eye. Miroku returned the gaze and finally sat down next to the girls.

"I am so sorry girl. Is there anything Miroku and I can do?" Sango asked.

"I…I don't know. I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" Kagome shouted so loud that it echoed between the walls of the courtyard. "I just want to die right now. No one would miss me."

"Don't talk like that! You know Sango and I care for you! If it's one thing I know, it's that InuYasha is being a total dick right now and needs to be shot. I'm going to find that bastard and make him pay for hurting you." Miroku immediately got up and marched for the door.

"MIROKU! Don't you think that you're being a bit rash about this?" Sango yelled out, making Miroku stop in his tracks.

He slowly turned around and looked at Sango. "No. Not when a woman has been hurt by another man. I shall be back!" Miroku said his final words and ran back into the school.

Sango sat there stunned. Miroku has never been this serious, let alone mad, before. She was almost proud of Miroku's miraculous change. The only reason why she was almost proud was because once this situation is done and over with, Miroku will go back to his perverted self. But Sango prayed that it wouldn't happen.

"You should get to class Sango. I think I'm going to go home. I can't stay here." Kagome stated while moving out of Sango's arms.

"No. I am going to stay here with you. You are more important than class."

Kagome smiled and gave Sango a hug. "Let's go."

* * *

InuYasha walked through the doors and down the hallway. 'Now that that's taken care of…where's Rin?' He thought to himself while walking and looking around. His mind was made up and it wasn't going to change. His heart is on Rin now and only for Rin. With a smile on his face and a bounce in his step, InuYasha continued his search for Rin.

InuYasha turned down the hall and discovered Rin leaning against a wall. She looked up to see InuYasha walking towards her, and then looked back down. InuYasha ignored Rin's lack of interest and approached her. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. Rin took the kiss without a fight. When they pulled apart, InuYasha noticed something different in her eyes. He was about to ask Rin what was wrong but then heard footsteps down the hallway. InuYasha looked only to find out that it was Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha growled.

"Visiting…and now I'm going to go somewhere with Rin." Sesshomaru answered back while trying to take Rin out of InuYasha's grasp.

"Back off!" InuYasha tried to punch Sesshomaru, but he moved too quickly and dodged the blow.

"I don't know what you want, InuYasha, but Rin is my woman now."

"If she's you're woman, then where were you just now?"

"In the bathroom."

"Yeah…whatever. But for your information, Rin is mine. I had her before you so get lost!"

Rin smirked as she watched the boys fight. "Hey! There's enough of me to go around you know!" Rin winked.

"SHUT UP!" InuYasha barked at Rin. "Now as for you Sesshomaru…" InuYasha clenched his fist and tried to hit Sesshomaru again, but sesshomaru was too quick again and punched InuYasha in the jaw. InuYasha fell to the floor and laid there.

"Let's go…" Sesshomaru placed his arm around Rin's waist and started walking.

When Rin and Sesshomaru turned the corner, InuYasha sat up and rubbed the side of his face. Everything was spinning around his head. What just happened? Rin was his girl before and now his brother comes along and takes her away. InuYasha got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. Out of anger he punched a nearby locker, putting a huge dent in it.

"Damnit…why does Sesshomaru always get what I have…"


	10. Chapter 10: Is change really inevitable?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

The best years of our lives

**Chapter 10**: Is change really inevitable?

Sango placed her arm around Kagome's shoulder as they walked down the long corridor. Miroku sauntered behind the girls while holding all of their books. Kagome just stared down at the ground as they walked.

"Hey…can I PLEASE get some help here?" Miroku weakly asked while carrying the books that were up to his chin.

"No. Can't you see I'm trying to comfort Kagome." Sango retorted without looking back.

"Then can you comfort me too and relieve me of some of the pain here!" Miroku almost begged this time.

Sango stopped and rolled her eyes. "Fine…you're such a baby." Sango winked as she turned around. Kagome stayed where she was and stared out a nearby window, daydreaming.

After Sango took her load of the books she quickly glanced down another hallway that was perpendicular to the one that the trio were currently in. She didn't pay much attention to who was in it, until she did a double-take. There was InuYasha and Rin.

"Miroku! InuYasha's down that hall with Rin!" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Are you serious?" Miroku shouted out and shortly got smacked by Sango.

"Quiet! I don't want Kagome to see or hear this!" Sango pointed over to Kagome, who was still staring out the window. "Wait here, I'm going to spy on what's going on. If Kagome starts to wonder about what's going on, try and stall until I come back." Sango darted off before Miroku could make up any more excuses.

Miroku sighed and walked closer over to Kagome. "Women…"

Still clutching the books, Sango leaned flat up against the wall and tried to hear what was going on. There wasn't much to be heard at this point, so she decided to attempt to take a peek. Just as Sango looked InuYasha had just pressed his lips against Rin's. Sango started to feel sick. It wasn't to her surprise that Rin didn't do anything to stop InuYasha.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Sango heard InuYasha growl. _EEP!_ Sango felt her face get hot and hit behind the wall again. _Crap. I think he saw me!_ Sango thought to herself.

"Visiting…now I'm going somewhere with Rin if you don't mind." Sango heard another voice say. Whoever it was Sango felt a rush of relief come over her.

She peered around the corner again to see that it was Sesshomaru. Before she knew it InuYasha was on the ground after his brother punched him. While InuYasha laid there, Sesshomaru and Rin walked away. Sango lined herself back up along the wall and tried to play cool. Sesshomaru and Rin passed by without noticing her. _I wonder what's going on…I remember Kagome talking about a "plan", and I hope that this is part of the plan and not Sesshomaru using Kagome._ Sango pondered.

BAM! Sango jumped when she heard the loud bang. This time she exposed herself fully to see that InuYasha was now standing up and breathing hard. The locker next to him was dented, which is what probably caused the noise.

"What was that noise?" A soft voice asked.

Sango turned around and found Kagome now standing behind her. "Oh! It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Sango tried to fib.

"So why do you look so scared, San-chan?" Kagome asked.

Sango's eyes grew wide. Kagome hardly called her "San-chan", only when was extremely happy or extremely repressed. "Um…I…I forgot my homework! Yeah, that's it!" Sango tried to stall. She didn't want Kagome to see InuYasha.

"Is that Inu-chan? He looks hurt!" Kagome ignored Sango and walked passed her.

"KAGOME! Stop!" Sango tried to stop but was pulled away. She turned around to find out that Miroku had grabbed her arm. "What happened and where's are Kagome? She was totally depressed a minute ago and never wanted to see InuYasha again! Now she's running over there to help him. What did you do!"

"I don't know. I tried stopping her but once she heard that sound she had to find out what it was." Miroku explained. "Maybe something good will happen."

Sango looked up at Miroku. She still didn't know what was going on. Mentally exhausted, Sango placed her head on Miroku's shoulder and watched the drama unfold in front of them.

"Inu-chan! You're hurt!" Kagome said as she knelt next to InuYasha who was now sitting on the floor. His hand seemed to be swollen and was bleeding in a few places.

InuYasha glanced up at Kagome without any regard for her help. "I'm fine…"

"No you're not! You're hand could be broke! Let's go to the school nurse." Kagome grabbed a hold of InuYasha's arm and tried to get him to stand up.

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" InuYasha shouted as he threw off Kagome. "NO ONE calls me Inu-chan."

She slid on the floor a couple of feet after being tossed. Kagome, almost in tears, looked up at InuYasha and attempted to get up. Before she could fully get up InuYasha slapped Kagome in the face.

"Bitch." InuYasha hissed as he walked away. He didn't look at Sango or Miroku as he passed them by.

Once InuYasha was out of the way, Sango ran over to Kagome who was still on the floor. There was a slight imprint of InuYasha's hand on her cheek. Both Miroku and Sango were shocked at InuYasha's actions.

"KAGOME! Are you alright! We saw everything." Sango tried to brush off the dirt from Kagome's clothes.

"InuYasha really hit low this time…" Miroku helped Kagome up to her feet. Sango and Miroku were both surprised that Kagome wasn't crying or going hysterical right now.

"I…I was thinking while looking out the window. All I've been doing is sitting back and doing nothing or just whining. I heard a loud sound and went to see what it was. When I saw it was InuYasha, I thought it was the perfect time to show my compassion and how much I care for him. I was hoping it would get across to him that I am a nice person and that he's missing out…but I guess not." Kagome slowly explained to her friends.

_Kagome seems incredibly strong. What happened? What was she really thinking about when she was looking out the window?_ Sango thought as the three of them started walking again.

* * *

"Kagome! You're going to be late for school again if you don't hurry up!" Kagome's mother shouted up the steps.

"I'm coming mom!" Kagome shouted back while she was searching for her shoes.

Ever since that incident a couple weeks prior, Kagome seemed to have broken through her shell of despair. She was much more optimistic and almost seemed to have forgotten about InuYasha. Miroku and Sango liked the change, but ever since it started the both of them have been wondering what really snapped in Kagome's mind to get her to finally change.

Kagome finally found her shoes and ran down the steps. "Bye mom!" She shouted while running out the door.

On the street corner near her house was Sango and Miroku faithfully waiting for her. "Heya guys!" Kagome greeted quite cheerfully.

"Hey girl!" Sango greeted back.

"Yo. Hey, whatever happened to your old self? You're not even worried about InuYasha anymore, though you loved him for the longest time, and you still don't have a date for the dance tomorrow."

Sango elbowed Miroku. "Hey!"

"WHAT!"

"It's ok you guys!" Kagome broke up Sango and Miroku from killing each other. "I'm perfectly fine with going without a date."

"Are you sure? We don't want you feeling like a third wheel." Sango asked after starting to walk. Kagome and Miroku followed.

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?" Kagome laughed.

"Woah! Look at that sweet ride!" Miroku immediately changed the subject as soon as he saw a pimped out Ford Probe drive their way. It was a deep maroon red color with a spoiler, spinners, neons, racing stripes, and whatever else is used to pimp out a car was on it.

"Nice…but look who's in it!" Sango pointed out past Miroku's blunt nose.

There in the driver's seat was Sesshomaru himself and Rin in the front passenger's seat. In the back was a very unhappy InuYasha. Miroku wasn't expecting that. Kagome, Sango and Miroku watched the other three drive on by as the continued to walk to school.

* * *

_**I'm sorry if this chappie is really short, but this is all my brain could come up with for now. I really wanted to update because it's been bugging me for the longest time. I hope you liked and stay tuned for more!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Getting ready for reality

**Author's Note:** Heya guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for all of the reviews! Now…to some answering. **1)** I am really sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, as I had stated in the ending of it, that was all that my brain could come up with as of that moment in time. **2)** I am also really sorry for not updating as much as I should be. I do have a life (unfortunately it's called college…I took two summer classes in june and have been extremely busy…but now I'm free until the end of august!) and I am very busy, but I do keep all of you, my adoring fans, in the back of my mind so I can at least push myself to update whenever I have time. I WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! **3)** This is an **_INU/KAG_** fic. Heh…not like there aren't enough on Fanfiction. But anyways…like I said, it is an inu/kag fic and it will revolve mostly around InuYasha and Kagome. But to keep things interesting I AM trying to focus on the relationship between Miroku and Sango as well. **THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING AND HAPPY READING!**

Zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

The best years of our lives

**Chapter 11: **Getting ready for reality

As the three walked into the school building, there was no sign of Sesshomaru, Rin, or InuYasha. Kagome sighed in relief. All over the school were huge posters and banners for the school's annual fall dance. On this day in particular, all of the signs had TOMORROW written in huge letters. To Kagome reality started to sink in.

"Hey Kag. You sure you don't want me to find you a date?" Sango asked concerned. She noticed Kagome's lonely expression and just had to ask.

"Yes…I'm fine. Don't worry about me, please." Kagome said softly then turned away from the group to go to her locker.

Miroku leaned into Sango. "Maybe you shouldn't of asked her."

"I had to. I'm her friend and I'm concerned." Sango glared. She turned away from Miroku and then joined Kagome.

Kagome was searching through the mess of her locker for her books and various other school items. Billions of thoughts were racing through her mind. Mostly about InuYasha. Frankly, she was glad that he was getting what he deserved but yet she wanted to comfort him at the same time. Right when Kagome stood up from bending over the first bell rang.

"Looks like we better be heading to class." Sango said starting to head to the classroom. Kagome nodded her head and followed her and Miroku.

Once they entered the classroom Kagome started to get extremely anxious. She just remembered that InuYasha was in that class. Kagome closed her eyes and hoped and prayed that he wasn't going to come.

To her luck InuYasha didn't come. The teacher continued her day's lesson as time drove on. Kagome felt more at ease but couldn't shake off the last bit of tension. Sango tried her best to cheer Kagome up but it of course was no use. Finally the bell rang letting the students leave.

"I'm going to get something from the pop machine, I'll be right back." Kagome said almost in a hurry.

"Do you want me to come with you? You know how things have been." Sango offered.

"No…no thanks. I'll only be a minute."

Kagome walked on down the hall to the nearest pop machine. She approached it, put her money in and received her desired beverage. On the way back she looked out of the window that looked out to the courtyard. Kagome noticed that there was someone sitting up in one of the branches. She walked closer to the window to see if she could recognize who it was. It was InuYasha!

_I wonder what he's doing up there. _She thought. Her conscious was telling her to just walk away but her heart wanted her to go out to the tree. Kagome stomped her foot and walked to the door leading into the courtyard.

_I've gained so much with him and I don't want to lose it_. She thought to herself again.

"Hey Kagome! You have a minute?" A voice said.

Kagome turned around to see Hojo, the cutest and most popular guy in school, standing there. "Yeah." She was a bit surprised. Every girl in school had a crush on him, including Kagome.

"Great! I was wondering…" Hojo paused. Kagome waited and stared at him. "Would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow? I know it's short notice, I apologize for that."

Kagome blushed. She really wanted to say yes, because it was Hojo and she could now go with a guy to the dance, but she also wanted to say no because of InuYasha. Kagome thought on it a bit more and figured that InuYasha wasn't going to go through with wanting to be with her.

"Well?"

"Oh!" Kagome blushed more and scratched the back of his head. "Ye…yes, I'll go with you!"

"Thanks! I'll pick you up at six! I'll see ya!" Hojo waved and walked away.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. _Well…I am certainly glad that he asked me to be his date, but why did he just walk away like that?_ Out of nervousness and shock Kagome gripped her pop bottle tightly. Quickly, she walked back over to Miroku and Sango who were leaning against a wall.

"You ok, Kag?" Sango asked as she saw Kagome squeezing the life out of the bottle. "Give the bottle a break girl!" Kagome blushed and loosened her grip.

"Yeah…you look like the best thing in the world happened and then it all came crashing down." Miroku added. Sango elbowed him in the stomach.

_He sure knows how to hit the nail on the head._ "Uh…yeah…everything's fine." Sango glared at her. "Ok, ok! Hojo asked me to the dance, happy now?"

"YAY! Now we can double date! I'm so happy for you!" Sango hugged Kagome. "But wasn't he going with that one chick, Kya or something like that?"

"I guess so…" Kagome said after catching her breath again.

"I wonder what happened then."

"He's prolly gonna go with two girls to make himself look macho." Miroku grinned. Both Kagome and Sango kicked Miroku into the wall and walked to class.

As they were walking to their next class Kagome felt as if someone was following her again. She stopped immediately and turned around.

"Kag-chan, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost again." Sango asked.

"I still think she has a stalker." Miroku said while rubbing his head and caught up with the girls.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah…you."

"No…it wasn't Miroku." Kagome said solemnly and continued walking to class.

* * *

After pulling into the parking lot, Rin jumped out and ran over to the side where Sesshomaru was. "Maybe we can actually go to the stacks today". She winked.

"We'll see." Sesshomaru said in a cool tone of voice. They both walked away leaving InuYasha in the car.

He growled and got out. Students were all around; some were standing around and talking while others were heading into the building. InuYasha took a cautious look around and sulked while walking to the school building. He cursed himself several times and pushed a few students who were in his way. Making it to the courtyard, InuYasha jumped up into the tree and began to think.

"Screw this…I'm not going to class. Kagome is there." InuYasha hissed to himself. He tried to get himself to think that he was truly mad, but on the inside he was hurting and in love. _Why am I like this? What in all hells am I doing?_

As he was pouting a couple students were giving him weird looks. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" InuYasha snapped.

"C'mon, lets go. This guy's a freak." The one student said.

"Yeah…he seems like a bastard anyway." The other one responded.

InuYasha almost fell off the branch he was sitting on. _WHAT! NO ONE CALLS ME A BASTARD!_ He regained his composure and leaned up against the tree. The first bell rang signaling that class started. "Feh…" InuYasha leaned his head up against the tree and closed his eyes.

Feeling like seconds later the second bell rang. InuYasha jumped up and looked at his watch. Fifty minutes had past. He sighed and stared down to and through the window looking into the school. Students were either lazily hanging around or speeding off to somewhere. At that point in time InuYasha watched Kagome as she went to the pop machine. Mixed feelings built up in him like a severely shaken bottle of soda. He wanted to be by Kagome's side and protect her, but the other part of him didn't want to get attached. Who knew what would happen. InuYasha's heart began to race as he noticed her heading towards the courtyard doors. He sighed in relief when she stopped. His feeling of relaxation turned to anger when he saw Hojo talking to Kagome. Luckily InuYasha stopped himself from going down there and punching the daylights out of him. It would be incredibly weird to seem him suddenly protecting Kagome when he was obviously trying to hate her. Before he knew it Kagome was gone.

_I wonder if I should still go to the dance tomorrow. _InuYasha thought to himself.

* * *

"Ah! Where is it!" Kagome shouted as she frantically ran around her room. Any minute now Hojo would be there and then shortly after that Sango and Miroku. "Ah ha! There it is!" Kagome said as she placed the rhinestone clip that she was looking for in her hair.

Kagome was wearing a green halter styled dress with light pink flowers towards the bottom of the dress. She sat down on her bed and placed on her matching green strappy high-heels. 5:50 her clock read. Butterflies were forming in her stomach. So many thoughts were dancing through Kagome's mind. Is he going to be late? Is he here yet? I hope I'm pretty enough. What happened with that one girl who he was originally supposed to go with?

Before she could ask herself more questions, the doorbell rang. Kagome ran down the stairs and beat her mom or her little brother to the door. She opened it hoping it would be Hojo.

"uh…hello. You guys order a pizza, right?" The person asked.

Kagome about fell over. "uh…"

"Yes we did! Thank you so much! Here's the money. Keep the change. GOODNIGHT!" Her mom said as she ran for the door.

"You ordered a pizza!" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You're going to be gone tonight and your grandfather is busy with the shop so I didn't feel like cooking." Her mom smiled.

"uh…ok…" Kagome sighed and walked back up the stairs.

About halfway up the stairs the doorbell rang again. Kagome was hesitant on whether or not to answer it. Before she could decide her mother was already at the door. Kagome walked back up the steps to wait some more.

"Kagome dear! You're date is here!" Her mom shouted.

Kagome's heart started to race again as she made her way back down. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi. You look pretty," Hojo smiled back. "I hope you like this. My mom insisted I get one for you. See…I have a matching one!" Hojo held out the carnation corsage while pointing to his chest.

"It's pretty!" Kagome took the flower and placed it on her wrist. "Um…I have a question. Whatever happened to the girl you were gonna go with before?" For some reason she felt lower than dirt. She didn't want to pry into his life.

"Heh. Things didn't work out I guess. Turns out she found another guy somewhere and was just using me. Everyone was expecting me to go with someone and since you're a nice girl and pretty I thought that I'd ask you." Hojo explained.

_So why do I feel like I'm being used?_ Kagome thought to herself. "oh…ok."

"Don't worry! I'm not using you. I'm not that kind of guy." Hojo reassured. Kagome gave a comforting smile. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Oh! I meant to tell you that Miroku and Sango are coming and we're going to double date, if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't mind." Hojo smiled and kissed Kagome on her cheek.

Kagome blushed bright red. Now she knows why all the girls, including herself, always fall head over heels for him. He's so charming and good looking, just like a prince would be. But his relationships with girls never lasted. Why? Kagome didn't ponder that too much because she just wanted to be happy with Hojo and forget about InuYasha.

"So when are they supposed to get here?" Hojo asked while looking around.

Kagome looked at the wall clock it was a quarter after six. "Anytime now. I told them to be here at six o'clock."

Hojo nodded his head. There seemed to be an awkward silence for a while. Then, as if a prayer was answered, the doorbell rang again.

_**Sorry for not posting sooner! I've been incredibly busy the past month or so with summer school, anime con, and a bunch of other crap. So I hope to be more productive in the future. SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!**_


End file.
